DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract)The primary goal of this research project is to evaluate the effectiveness of the DO IT FOR LIFE/HAZLO POR LA VIDA Speakers Bureau program conducted in worksite settings by trained peer- employee health educators. Outcome measures of interest will include knowledge, attitudes and behaviors relevant to breast cancer and screening compliance. Specifically, it is hypothesized that age-eligible female employees, 50 years and older, who participate in small group, interactive breast cancer education seminars conducted at their worksites by trained peer- employees will demonstrate: 1)greater knowledge about breast cancer symptoms, risk factors, and screening guidelines; 2) more favorable attitudes toward regular breast cancer screening exams and the efficacy of early detection of breast cancer; and 3) higher rates of breast cancer screening compliance for mammography. Secondary analyses will focus on changes in clinical breast exams and breast self-exam practices. Comparison groups will include: 1) women at worksites randomized to the Speakers Bureau Intervention Group who are exposed to information about the educational seminars but do not choose to attend; 2) women at worksites randomized to a Screening Prompt Intervention involving a single written cue to action to encourage compliance with breast cancer screening exams including mammography, clinical exams, and breast self-exams; and 3) women at worksites randomized to a No Intervention Control Group who will receive no educational seminars or screening exam prompts. Employees in the Speakers Bureau and Screening Prompt Intervention Groups will complete a Baseline,Interim, and Final survey of relevant knowledge, attitudes, and screening behaviors during the course of the study while women in No Intervention Control Group will simply complete Baseline and Final surveys of their breast cancer knowledge, attitudes and screening behaviors. A multivariate repeated measures analysis of variance will be the primary analysis strategy for this study with woman as the unit of analysis. The one-way ANOVA will test for the effects of the Intervention (Speakers Bureau, Screening Prompt and No Intervention Control Group). Secondary analyses will assess variations in effectiveness of the Intervention attributable to worksite and/or employee characteristics.